


B L U E

by wondercurls1917



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Background Plot, Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Hurt No Comfort, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Loneliness, Magic Clones, Marriage, Multiple Deaths, Pre-Thor (2011), Protective Siblings, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, Torture, True Love, because Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 09:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15409659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wondercurls1917/pseuds/wondercurls1917
Summary: Loki wasn't one for these frilly dances. But, by chance, if he might meet the one at this dance then, well, maybe that's enough.Or the one where Loki meets Sigyn at one of Asgard's very few celebrations in the palace ballroom.





	B L U E

    Loki wasn't one for these frilly dances. In the palace, everyone was usually grim or busy. Opening up the ballroom and having a ball was uncharacteristic.

 

    He watched from beside Frigga's throne as Thor exchanged another broad to Fandral and Fandral changed out with Hogan. He stood still, hands clasped in front of him. He was itchy and hot in these robes and he wasn't allowed to leave until the people left so he was stuck choking in this damned place.

 

    "You could get out there, you know," Frigga spoke up.

 

    Loki scoffed. "Who would want to have a dance with _me,_ Mother? The people would turn me away if I tried to dance. Next to Thor, I'm considered revolting."

 

    "Not true," called a new voice.

 

    Loki looked to the bottom of the steps up to the dais he stood on where a young woman stood. Her long hair the color of fire was braided with beautiful violet carnations over her shoulder. Her shimmering turquoise gown complemented her body shape but didn't reveal anything shameful. Her cerulean eyes glowed in the lowlight.

 

    "I was wondering if you'd have a dance with me, my prince," she said, curtseying politely. "I am Sigyn. And your words are untrue, for I much prefer you over your brother. He's quite the brute whereas you are... _not,_ to say the least."

 

    The trickster god stared, mouth ajar, at the woman. He looked to his mother, who smiled as if she'd just lead her army to a last-minute victory. The look on his face must've been something to behold, too, because Frigga laughed after a minute.

 

    "Well? I think you'd rather be sweating for a good reason other than just standing around doing nothing, love." She gestured to Sigyn, who waited with a jarring amount of patience at the steps of the dais. "Go on. Go have a dance."

 

    And Loki was off.

 

    He stepped down off the dais swiftly, offering his elbow to the young woman. She hooked onto him and as they walked to the dancefloor, the crowd of Aesir fell silent. Everyone parted to make way for their disgraced and shadowed prince and his partner and the band halted in their playing.

 

    Sigyn frowned, dropping her head. "I apologize, my prince. It seems you were right in the fact that Asgard's people don't want you to dance among them."

 

    Loki looked around himself at the Aesir, ashamed and embarrased. He spotted Thor amongst them all, Lady Sif beside him. The Thunderer made a rolling hand gesture and mouthed their mother's words: _go on._

 

    "Nonsense," he breathed with what dignity he had after his people's display, blinking down at the kindly girl. "If the band has stopped and the ballroom is frozen then, well... it doesn't stop _us_ from dancing, does it? If they're happy to have one prince dance with them, they'd surely be ecstatic to have both for once."

 

    Sigyn held up her hand. Loki set his own against it, and they walked around it as he began to vocalize. It was a sweet tune, melodic, flowery. It reminded him of the woman before him. Sigyn apparently knew the tune as well; she began to sing the words.

 

    Soon enough, Thor raised his mug. "Band!"

 

    The band kicked in and Loki was finally able to set a good pace. He hadn't danced in a while, but his partner quickly picked up what he gave her and they were spinning around the ballroom before they knew it. Thor's hearty laugh echoed and he and Sif continued their dance as well, a pair of princes dancing among their people.

 

    Loki remained gazing into those twinkling blue eyes for the rest of the night and singing, the loud and boisterous Silver-Tongue, alongside her. At one point, he swore he saw his mother smiling at the sight. He drew the line at Odin when he thought the All-Father was happy as well. The mighty king nearly never looked happy anymore. Still, he liked the thought.

 

    In the morning, lying alone amongst the soft furs covering his bed, Loki began to feel wistful. He wondered when he'd see Sigyn again or if he'd even be able to. He thought maybe, if he was lucky enough (which he never was), he'd managed to have a chance. It was his one wish and desire. He'd never been happier than he was last night. Her hair and eyes, the flowers in her braid, the freckles splattered across her nose and cheeks like stars, her soft hands, her modesty and humbleness. It graced his mind like the knowledge of how the Nine Realms worked, and he couldn't help but sigh at the thought of her.

 

    But, alas, everything was for naught if he would never see Sigyn again. He held onto the memory like a lifeline, replayed it until he could practically recite its happenings.

 

    Later that day, Thor asked, "What's gotten your mood so heavy, brother?"

 

    Loki was able to look him in the eye when he said, "That my desires are not so easily fulfilled as yours."


End file.
